The invention relates to a switching arrangement for extending the receive-side stop pulse length in time division multiplex (TDM) transmission of telegraph signals on a character frame basis. Each character frame comprises one start pulse, m code bits and one stop pulse.
As is generally known, a TDM signal may be applied to two or more channel units in the receiver by which the transmitted data signals are recovered.
It is an object of the invention to provide channel units of little complexity and which can be used to particular advantage if only comparatively few data sources are provided at the transmitter and relatively few channel units and corresponding data sinks are provided at the reciever.